


Rivers

by little_frodo



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_frodo/pseuds/little_frodo





	

There it was.

Finally and unwanted.

The feeling Jax always had been afraid of and never wanted to be true.

That feeling came suddenly. And it hit him hard from behind.

“Put him on the desk! I need space... Jax, help me! Hurry!”

Jax didn't really felt his own hands when he helped Tara putting Ope on the desk.

When Opes senseless and bleeding body touched the wooden piece of the desk, Jax wasn't able to hold his tears back.

“Fuck...” was all he was able to say, staring at all the blood that ran off the table. He wasn't able to move anymore. All he could do was staring.

Staring into the face that he wanted to touch again, ears and eyes to which he wanted to say: _listen Ope, I love you so damn much. Should have told you before._

Before this.

Now everything was packed into a thick layer of fog somehow, fog that surrounded Jax completely. Someone said something to him, but he couldn't answer. 

How was this world going to last without Ope?

How was Jax able to survive without Ope?

How was...?

His tears suddenly stopped. Although someone shouted at him, words he wasn't able to understand, he walked out of the room.

Left the others that needed him. Ope that needed him.

Ope was neither alive nor dead, but for Jax, fighting seemed to be not the easiest way to finish with this.

  


Jax sat down on a bench outside and waited. 

When Tara came out after twenty minutes, Jax knew.

Without listening to one word Tara was saying Jax knew.

All he did was nodding. He felt Taras hand on his shoulder, but he didn't react.

  


When night came and the stars showed up on the sky, Jax decided that he wasn't able to breath and live under this shiny, bright sky without his best friend.

So he took a gun, loaded up one shot and filled the bank outside with the same rich river of blood he had seen Ope last with before he died.

  



End file.
